Bakugan Dare Game
by sugarXsugarXRuNo
Summary: The bakugan characters get embarrassed, over and over again... :
1. Chapter 1

**Hahaha the dare game ;D this should be pretty fun :] it will go on for quite a while ^_^**

**btw, i am Lily :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANY OF THE SORT :)**

Lily: hey everyone! welcome to the bakugan dare game :] were we try our best to embarrass our fellow bakugan characters

Marucho: I'm scared...

Lily: I know you are marucho...

Dan: Why did we agree to this?

Lily: You didn't, I bought cartoon network :D (i wish T^T)

Runo: Can I go home now?

Lily: No :]

Shun: •••

Lily: Okay! well here are the dares :]

**Shun.**•* **chop off your ponytail and swing it around your head, yelling like a howler monkey :}**

**Marucho.•* eat your glasses**

**Dan.•* give Marucho a piggy-back ride**

**Runo.•* go into the magic locking closet with Dan, do anything you want... *wink wink* ;D**

Shun: Do I have to...?

Lily: Yes... :)

Scissors magically poof into Shun's hands and he chops of his long ponytail, he then swings it around his head... screaming like a howler monkey XD

Lily: You probably enjoyed that

Shun: No...I didn't

Lily: I know I did :)

Shun: •••

Marucho: But I need them...

Lily: too bad

Marucho removes his glasses from his face and shoves them down his throat. He then falls to the floor unconcious

Lily: Marucho?

Marucho: •••

Lily: I think Marucho is dead... x...x

Dan: Am I a main character?

Lily: Yes...

Dan: sweet!

Lily: But you are also a dork :)

Dan: •••

Lily: Marucho is dead so we will have to give you another dare

**Dan.•* You have to give Runo a piggy-back ride :}**

Dan: WHAT? WHY?!?!?

Lily: because I said so :P

Runo: I'll get my whip x]

Dan picks up Runo, running in circles to avoid the whip that she possesses :D

Runo: my turn?

Lily: your turn

Lily: We have to sing the magic closet song :D

Oh magic closet, embarrass these bakugan buddies to make them suffer or something like that, so uhhh... please come out?

The closet pewfs out of nowhere, scoops Dan and Runo,then locks.

•**inside the closet•**

Dan: sooo... hows it goin?

Runo: good I guess...

Dan: wanna make out?

Runo: sure

**what will happen next? no idea, i haven't written it yet XD**

**REVIEW PLZ **➘


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaha the dare game ;D this should be pretty fun :] it will go on for quite a while ^_^**

**btw, i am Lily :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANY OF THE SORT :)**

Lily: hey everyone! welcome back to the bakugan dare game were we try our best to embarrass our fellow bakugan characters... again and again :]

Marucho: Please don't make me eat my glasses again, gold isn't good for my tummy x...x

Lily: Marucho... WHAT?!?!? What are you doing here? You're dead o.o

Marucho: Then I must be a zombie...

Lily: oh...

Alice: Are you gonna eat our brains?

Marucho: Wait... Alice? how did you get here?

Alice: I have my ways... but seriously, are you gonna eat our brains?

Marucho: Alice...

Alice: Yes Marucho?

Marucho: Shutup...

Alice: •••

Lily: Okay! so here are the dares :]

**Alice: Dye your hair blue and pretend to be Runo**

**Shun: Let Dan play with your ninja stars :}**

**Dan: Go into the magic costume box and come out in a red tutu... and do what you know you've always wanted to do... dance :]**

**Runo: Don't punch Dan (or anyone O_O) for the rest of this episode... good luck?**

Lily: Okay! Let's get our lovey dovey couple out of the closet...

Lily walks to the closet, unlocks it and opens it to find Runo and Dan making out...

Runo: It's not what it looks like!

Lily: It looks like you guys are making out...

Dan: You cannot believe only what you see.. O-o

Runo: Idiot....

Okay let's start with Alice

Runo: When did Alice get here?

Lily: If you want me to be REALLY specific, she came while you were snogging Dan :}

Runo: •••

Lily: On with the dare

Alice's hair suddenly poofs blue and winds up in ponytails. She then punches Dan as hard as she can.

Runo: Alice... you look.

Alice: Scary? I know.

Runo: -_-"

Shun: If I let Dan use my ninja stars, I will never be able to sleep again...

Lily: I'll take that risk :}

•THIS PART HAS BEEN CENSORED DUE TO THE BLOOD AND GORE•

Runo: That was completely scary...

Shun: I will NEVER sleep again.

Dan: That was WICKED!

Shun: •••

Lily: Now for Dan's dare

Dan: There is no way in hell, I will do something like that...

Lily: Welcome to hell :}

Lily pushes Dan into the magic costume box and he pops out, wearing the red tutu... scary.

Lily: You may now dance...

Dan: •••

•THIS HAS BEEN SKIPPED BECAUSE IT'S REALLY AWKWARD AND SCARY•

Dan: •••

Lily: Even I don't want to see that ever again

Marucho: That was scary...

By now Runo as gone all through the chapter NOT punching... She now is twitching on the floor with foam coming out of her mouth...

**Seeya next time ;D**

**Review plz **➘


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahaha the dare game ;D this should be pretty fun :] it will go on for quite a while ^_^**

**btw, i am Lily :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANY OF THE SORT :)**

Lily: hey everyone! welcome back to the bakugan dare game were we try our best to embarrass our fellow bakugan characters... again and again :]

Dan: I'm starting to get used to this, it's actually pretty fun

Lily: Hey everyone! Look at this picture I drew of Dan being attacked by platypus gerbils ;D

Lily shows the picture to the audience and everyone gasps.

Dan: Why would you draw that...

Runo: I'm glad that isn't me

Lily: I drew one of you too Runo

Runo: I'll strangle you after the show... -_-

Lily: Okay! Here are our dares. Alice went back to Moscow for this episode, she's not being interrogated or anything... hehe :L

**Runo: wear a lolita dress and act cute for the whole episode :} (because i wanna see what you look like XD**

**Marucho: pretend to be a little leprechaun x]**

**Shun: Dance to caramelldansen :D**

**Dan: Chain yourself to an anti-Runo, Dan loving fangirl ;D oh yeah, so evil**

Runo: N-no I can't O-o

Lily: sure ya can ^_^

Lily pushes Runo into the magic costume box and she pops out, her hair in curly pigtail and a pink fluffy dress.

Runo: I-I h-hate you

Dan: O_O

Shun: Dan, you can stop staring...

Dan: O_O

Lily: Okay! Your turn Marucho.

Marucho: No!

Lily pushes Marucho into the magic costume box, and out pops a wee little man with a green suit.

Marucho: Can I change now?

Lily: Yes... leprechauns are scary o.o

Shun: Agreed...

Runo: A-Aww M-Marucho... y-you're s-so c-cuuuute O-o

Dan: Runo, stop trying...

Runo: •••

Lily: Shun's turn ;D

Shun: •••

Lily: Hey! DJ! play the song!

Oa-oa-a

Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gör som vi gör

Ta nagrå steg at vanster

Lyssna och lar

Missa inte chansen

Nu ar vi har med

Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa

O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa

O-o-oa-oa-a...

Lily: That was beautiful...

*Runo and Dan both their heads*

Dan: My turn...

Lily: mhmm...

Lily uses the magic portal door, opens it, goes in and comes back out holding hand cuffs.

Dan: Do you mean?

Lily: I LOVE YOU DAN KUSO!!! 3

Dan: AAAAAAARRG!!!!

Lily: Okay guys seeya next time ;D

Dan: I'm going to sue you...

Lily: You cannot, you belong to Cartoon Network :D

Dan: •••

**Seeya next time ;D**

**Review plz **➘


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahaha the dare game ;D this should be pretty fun :] it will go on for quite a while ^_^**

**btw, i am Lily :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANY OF THE SORT :)**

Lily: hey everyone! welcome back to the bakugan dare game were we try our best to embarrass our fellow bakugan characters... again and again :]

Lily: I drew another picture of you Dan

Dan: -_-"

Runo: Another chapter from hell...

Marucho: Just give us the dares and get it over with...

Alice: I don't remember anything...

Lily: Okay, well here are the dares :)

**Runo: Put your hair down for the whole episode**

**Marucho: Eat a magic egg salad sandwich **

**Alice: go into the magic costume box and come out dressed as a pickle :]**

**Shun: Do my homework**

**Dan: let me try on your goggles :D**

Runo: Why do you want me to put my hair down?

Lily: So I can style it :}

Runo: crap...

After 5 minutes of styling, somehow Runo's hair was now green.

Runo: MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! X...X

Lily: Marucho your turn

Marucho: If I eat it, what will happen?

Lily: I'm actually not sure, this is the first time we've tried this.

Marucho: Fine

Marucho takes a bite out of the egg salad sandwich, then he poofs and he is wearing a polka dotted dress and has his hair in pigtails.

Marucho: OHHH MYYY GOOOOOOD!

Everyone breaks out laughing, except for Shun.

Lily: Alice, your turn

Alice: Why a pickle?

Lily: Because we ran out of cucumber costumes. ZING!

Runo: Not funny

Lily: Shutup grass head!

Runo: •••

Alice jumps into the magic costume box and pops out wearing a hotdog suit.

Lily: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PICKLE COSTUME!?!?!?

Alice: Why am I dressed as a hotdog?

Lily: Because this is MY show and I'll make you wear a fat sumo wrestler costume if I feel like it :D

Alice: •••

Shun: Why should I do your homework?

Lily: Because you're smart and if you don't I'll take away your ninja stars

Shun: But I like my ninja stars...

Lily: Then do my homework, It might take a couple of hours though.

Shun: Done

Lily: You finished?

Shun: And double checked :)

Lily: Dan, give them to meeee...

Dan: If I give them to you, will you ever give them back

Lily: probably not.

Lily grabs the goggles from Dan's head and runs in a circle for an hour, after she gets tired she stops.

Lily: *pant pant* s-see you guys later.

Dan: give me my goggles

Lily: never

**Seeya next time ;D**

**Review plz **➘


	5. Chapter 5

**Hahaha the dare game ;D this should be pretty fun :] it will go on for quite a while ^_^**

**btw, i am Lily :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANY OF THE SORT**

**Okay, i am SO sorry i haven't updated in forever :( I have been really busy and I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll start updating more often :) x**

**And because it took so long, I'm making this one extra long ^-^ x**

Lily: hey everyone! welcome back to the bakugan dare game were we try our best to embarrass our fellow bakugan characters... again and again :]

Masquerade: Hey guys

Dan: What's Masquerade doing here?

Masquerade: I'm here to embarrass you guys

Lily: That's my job _ALICE!_

Everyone: **gasp!**

Alice enters the room

Everyone: **GASP!**

Runo: What's going on here!

Alice: Masquerade?

Lily: Don't ask Alice. Now, on with the dares ^_^

**Dan: Let me poof you into a little kid :D**

**Shun: Give me a piggy-back ride like Edward would**

**Alice: Let me play with your transporter card**

**Runo: Tell me who is your favorite out of all the boys on Bakugan**

**Masquerade: Take off your mask and show us who you REALLY are**

Dan: Why would you want me to do that?

Lily: Because this is my show doofus :P

Lily brings out her sparkle wand and throws glitter at Dan.

Dan: OWWW!

Dan poofs into a little kid and starts to throw a fit

Dan: WAAAAHH!

Runo: He acts exactly like he did when I met him :L

Lily: Totally, Edward your turn :]

Shun: I'm not Edward...

Lily: CARRY ME LIKE BELLA!

Lily jumps on Shun's (Edward's ;] ) back.

Lily: Now carry me up the hill! Shun: But we're in a tv studio

Lily: RUN IN CIRCLES :D

Shun: *sigh* fine

Shun runs in circles around the tv studio

Shun: *pant pant* Can I s-stop now

Lily: Yes, but I want another one after the show

Shun: -_-"

Lily: Alice, gimme gimme!

Alice: O-okay...

Lily grabs the transporter card and it starts to glow, she then poofs herself to candy land.

Lily: WOAH! THIS IS AWESOME!

An old lady comes out with a tray of cookies

Old Lady: Why don't you come into my gingerbread house, SO I CAN MAKE YOU FAT!

Lily: AHHHH!

Lily poofs back to the tv studio

Alice: What happened?

Lily: *pant pant* OLD LADY! *pant pant* MAKE ME FAT!

Alice: •••

Lily: Runo, answer the question

Runo: I thought this was a dare show

Lily: It is, I DARED you to tell me :L

Runo: Okay, Ace is really fun to hang out with

Lily: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Lily stabs Runo with a rabbit tazor

Runo: AHHH! *BZZZZ*

Dan: WHAT DID YOU DO!

Lily: Awww, he's worried about you :]

Dan •••

Lily: Masquerade, remove the mask!

Masquerade: I can't...

Lily: Why not?

Masquerade: Because it's glued on...

Lily: Oh... Wow...

Julie: HEY GUYS! :D

Runo: Hi Julie -_-"

Julie: I'll be featured in the next chapter ^_^

Lily: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! SPOILER! XP

Julie: I'm gonna go now :)

Lily: Okay, it's the end of the episode ^-^ Shun, give me a piggy-back ride

Shun: never

Runo: I'm getting tired of this show -_-

Dan: Aren't we all...

**Seeya next time ;D**

**Review plz **➘


End file.
